


We Can Make This

by Krispykritter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispykritter/pseuds/Krispykritter
Summary: Very sexual scenes. Two men who are living a public arranged life to meet the demands put on them, but behind the scenes they share passionate love and devotion for one another and meet privately whenever they can. It’s hard, but the times they get alone are filled with tons of make up fun.*I pick on some nameless network top dogs here and the relationship with the wives a bit. This is totally made up, but not without great introspective thought to ‘hmmm...what if.’ These boys are hot and lovely and they hate being apart. There’s a lot of sex, some rimming, so you have been warned sweet readers. Enjoy. :0)





	We Can Make This

We’re Gonna Make This

Jensen wasn’t sure why the hell he’d been cursed. This brewery had seemed like such a great idea at the time, but right now the headaches were outweighing the fun partnership he thought he would have with these people. He tried not to show it on camera. There were announcements to make and some PR ad’s just to bring in opening business. No matter how dark the churning in his gut, Jensen used his practiced on screen skills to get through them. 

There was a reason for his dark mood, and a reason why Jensen was choosing to work on the taps, or screw in last minute cash register drawers. He chose things that he could do alone because being in the vicinity of his co-owners right now wasn’t good for them, nor was it good for his so called wife.

**Seven weeks ago*** 

Just before Thanksgiving break, the lead costars of Supernatural were both called into the corporate offices. This didn’t happen often...and the last time it happened wasn’t pretty. This could only mean something worse was about to happen. The actors had been on location when they received the text. They’d wrapped up their scenes and silently rode to the executive buildings of CW in the back of the company SUV. 

Cliff didn’t comment. He hadn’t been privy to the private text and only knew he was to drive Jared and Jensen directly to the corporate center after filming was over. The silent mood in the car was oppressive. Cliff sensed something coming, and his two favorite celebrities he guarded were emitting distasteful tension. 

“Well well, aren’t you all a priceless bunch,” Jensen was instantly pissed. He suspected something like this, but it had a much more flammable effect on his temper hearing it in person. The senior actor stayed in his chair, but anyone who knew him well could read the stiff body language and obvious control Jensen was using to refrain from grabbing the pin headed corporate rep by his neck and dragging over the ornate oak desk. 

“I’m speaking for the entire executive team, Ackles, you both are on a probationary period from here on out,” the CW exec announced. Jared spouted off from one of the two plush visitor chairs he had had been sitting in, “Oh, ‘that’ makes sense...put the two leads of a successful show on probation after thirteen years. I get it, ‘PERFECT FUCKING SENSE’,” the younger man yelled, then stood up and turned his back to walk several steps away. He was fuming, and Jared knew he needed to give Jensen the floor or he’d probably get them fired. 

Jensen didn’t have to look back. His connection with his costar was like an umbilical cord that transmitted continuous cognitive thoughts and feelings. Jared was pissed and he was forcing himself ‘not’ to say what every fiber of his being was ‘wanting’ to say. 

Jensen leaned his weight on his elbows and eyed the executive with intensity, “What exactly does this ‘probation’ mean?” Jensen heard his lover sigh with is back turned. He knew Jared better than anybody and it was literally burning the younger man’s skin not to blow this executive’s hair back or punch him good ole Texas boy style and send him bleeding to the ER. 

Jared was always openly ready to defend ‘anything’ that was important to him and that included this old argument from the CW exec’s. The last time this was addressed, Jensen grinned inwardly with pride as Jared’s eloquent and articulate tirade had been convincing enough to derail the powers for awhile and ease off them. 

The stars had agreed to ‘tone it down’ and spend more time with their arranged families and the powers that be had agreed to back off. Jared had even bought a house under a fictitious name that nobody knew about. He and Jensen at least had a place to go. It was secret...confining, but secret. It was the only place they could be themselves in between spending time with their planted families. 

Jared didn’t use filters much when something was wrong and struggled with his core need to ‘fix’ things all the time. There were things you just couldn’t fix...and for Jared, that was something that drove him crazy. ‘This’ was one of those things. Jared knew his argument last time had almost gotten them written out of the show. This time, he was busting his ass to let Jensen handle this. 

The disapproval of their private relationship was written plainly all over the management’s faces, as it had been for the last decade. Jensen hated it and he hated them. These assholes were cold profit driven millionaires, who simply moved investments around and had no consideration for the people they affected. They weren’t the only ones out there. He’d met people like this before in his long career and been polished to deal with them on a professional level from an early age. 

The fact that this was hurting Jared, though, wasn’t doing much for Jensen’s self control. Jared had gotten them to accept things loosely last time, but Jensen could see that they weren’t going to win this time. “Here it is, in a nutshell, Ackles,” the executive answered, “No sightings together without the wives we have arranged for you. No pictures looking ‘couple-ish’ and ‘no’ secret little getaways where the public could see you together without your families or a damn good reason for you to be in the same group. Any fuckups will get you both reduced screen time and guaranteed write off the show. I know you two don’t want to be the reason everyone ‘else’ loses their job over this and I’m telling you, those plans for the 400th? Well, there won’t ‘be’ a 400th.”

“Unfuckingbelievable,” his lover grumbled and Jensen just knew Jared was shaking his head in defeat. He was still angry, but his voice was laden with hurt, betrayal and deep anguish at the thought of having to rearrange their time off, once again. They’d dealt with this for many years, but it never seemed to get any easier and it never seemed to be enough. 

Jensen’s response was soaked with controlled anger, “So is this only about the public, or is it your little prejudices or homophobic night terrors over us being together?” Jensen could see the executive was caught off guard at the insulting tone of the normally more subdued star. Jensen could be quite cunning when he wanted to be, but he didn’t normally throw insults at an employer, and these people had made millions off of the show. 

The pissed off actor continued, “I ask that because from the little tidbits and feedback I’ve noticed from fans tell me the viewers wouldn’t act the way you are. There’s a lot of them that just want us to be happy, no matter what. Of course, letting people be happy would be a new concept for you, wouldn’t it,” Jensen delivered with unmistakable condescension. 

The defensive executive instantly fumed, “Your private shenanigans mean nothing to us, it’s all fine, but you guys are in the open constantly! Your private lives aren’t private anymore. We paid for all this cover, all the perfect family lives of heterosexual men to help you two maintain that image off screen and what do you do? You run around together constantly! It’s ALL in the public! And it’s not just those damn conventions you two do, it’s at home! At concerts! At dinner! You two don’t fucking do ‘anything’ to dispel rumors anymore! It’s like you don’t fucking care about your jobs!” 

“Let me make this clear to the both of you, and Padalecki you just stay right goddamned there,” the manager threatened angrily, as he stood up and raised his finger toward Jared, who had turned and taken a step toward the desk. Jensen knew his lover was the most big hearted love filled giving human being on the planet, but the innocent baby face and charismatic charm were attached to massive height and sometimes it could be intimidating, especially when he was pissed. ‘And especially to someone who had an inner spineless pit of insecurity in them at knowing they were doing something dirty...knowing they were in the wrong, but going about it anyway, Jensen thought.

The threat was repeated in clarity for them, “The wives are there, or you’re not. That’s what I’m saying. And if you’re gonna insist on this, this, whatever you two have going in your bedrooms, then keep it there. You keep it there and NOwhere else. Is that clear? NOT EVEN A CUP OF DAMN COFFEE TOGETHER!”

Jensen knew they’d lost, but he sighed heavily and eyed the executive. The little fucker had the power to screw up their show and that’s not what either actor wanted. They weren’t done yet. If the show they’d poured their heart into was going to end, he wanted no problems with he and Jared getting to ride it out the way they wanted. They both loved their fans and they wanted it to be right.

Jared’s passionate core was violently pushing against his internal barricade and trying to come out. He ‘needed’ to defend, ‘needed’ to respond and Jensen could feel it emanating from him. Jensen stood and touched Jared on the arm, preparing to get them both out of there, but his lover was still transfixed on the asshole in front of them. 

The lovers had worked their asses off, given their all for this network. They were together, and everyone knew it, but out of love and respect for them, no one spoke of it. They’d busted their ass, went without sleep for days to go through fake weddings, have children because everyone told them they had to...gone to every convention and publicity interview they’d been scheduled for...lied...denied...given up countless quality time together just to please the higher ups...and it was just never enough. 

Jared mentally apologized to his lover because he’d lost the battle to keep quiet, “You’re gonna piss off your own viewers,” Jared argued, “YOU don’t give a shit, but the viewers do and your bank account does. If you cut Sam and Dean off from some vendetta you have against our relationship, they’ll boycott your stupid asses.” ‘Careful, love,’ Jensen thought to himself. 

Jared continued, “SPN viewers have a louder voice than you think and if you treat them unfairly without a quality ending to the story, they’ll be the first to stand and fight you. There’s your stupid image concern that’ll be out in public!” Jared pointed his finger angrily with that last statement. He was visibly fuming and Jensen knew they needed to get out of there. 

“Do us a favor, Padalecki,” the ass behind the desk stood up and leaned over at Jared, “stop rewinding this point of yours about the bleeding hearts of some loyal fans who follow you two around like they’re your royal subjects. Fans are meaningless to everyone but you! And your show isn’t our only funding source. We have dozens of those and it isn’t acceptable to the ‘enterprise’ to be associated with your gay relationship any longer. We feel it hurts our ability to gain more investors. You’re treading on thin ice here. You have been for a long time.”

Jensen pulled his lover a few inches backward from the desk to start steering him out. Jared shook his head, disbelievingly, while stepping backward a couple feet, “How can you be so blind? We have a relationship with these fans because they love Sam and Dean...and to further extend that, after years of meeting them and having conversations with them, they love us as real people, and you know why? Because we love them back...we’re good to them and we appreciate them. You should too. They’ve made you millions so if you can’t appreciate them for the reasons that we do, then try that one. They like to see us off screen and you’re going to piss them off!” 

The sneid executive turned redder, ‘more pissed off that he knows Jared is right,’ Jensen thought. He knew he should have stopped his lover, but goddamn if Jared was right. It was hard for him to stop him when he was so damn right. 

“You don’t get to decide, do you,” the snide executive responded. “Have you forgotten that you’re the bars of soap that we fund and we get to move you around as we see fit. We own the shows and we own you. I’m telling ‘you’, Padalecki, that your contracts are with ‘me’ and not with your fans. You will abide by the stipulations or you can find other jobs. Now, the partners and I are ending this gay rumor between you two and we will not stand for the industry thinking we would condone this and put two homosexual men in the roles that you’re in. We have backers overseas, you know. It’s not all about ‘you’. You’re lucky we haven’t fired you before now. You’re set up with families, which we’ve had to pay for some of that, and now you have beautiful children to go with the package. You’re actors, now PLAY THE DAMN PARTS!” 

Jared trusted, and shared and poured his heart into everything he did and everyone he met....the kids, his job, all of his business partners and his family and friends. Jared poured his heart into his charities and especially into his fans. He loved openly. It killed Jensen when something went sour, every damn time...because Jared’s passionate nature was hurt just as deep. He gave as hard as he hurt and that’s what made him so beautiful. 

In this case, it was obvious, Jared ‘still’ wanted to believe these people up above were actual human beings. Jared had believed too long, for too many seasons, that the powers that be would see the value of the show and keep it running like it deserved, just because, and they would also see the harmless intimacy that the two costars shared. He believed that chemistry enhanced the show, the powers that be obviously did not. 

Right now, Jensen knew Jared was fighting himself because it was finally sinking in that if you weren’t funding the show, you really didn’t have a lick of power. You could ‘think’ that you were in control, for awhile, but eventually something like this would painfully remind you, you weren’t spit to them. 

Jared was so angry and in disbelief about this he could not even contain it. Jensen tried nudging Jared toward the door, but Jared wasn’t budging yet. “You’re all so fucking hypocritical. There are gay people that own these goddamn studios, producing, writing...they’re everywhere and they’re not bothered about this. People love this series and you can’t get past your fucked up homophobic bullshit insecurities!” 

Jensen eyed the executive and saw his temper flaring. Jared had that effect on people when they were assholes. He was extraordinary at making them see it. “Let’s go,” Jensen pulled his arm again and Jared started to pull away, but after doing a double take at his lover, he realized Jensen was trying to get him out of there before they got fired. It was time to go. 

Jared was an open book, especially when he was passionate about something. His filters weren’t has thick as Jensen’s and he didn’t do polished well. Jensen had been raised with poised for years to perfect the reserved looks, the stance, and though people close to him knew exactly when he was pissed about something, his silence fooled the rest. 

Jensen chose his battles. He chose his moment. When something needed to be said, he thought about it, considered it, then delivered it with more controlled decisiveness. Jared bulldozed his opinion instantly. He was wired that way. Jensen stewed under the surface, not knowing how in hell they were going to pull this off, but he would protect his boy at all costs, even if it meant spending time apart. 

Jared was stiff with tension when he slammed open the office door so hard it bounced against the wall and remained that way. Jensen still had a hold on his arm and he gently guided Jared out into the hall and into a nearby dark office. Jensen slammed the door shut and grabbed both Jared’s cheeks between his hands. “Look at me,” Jensen ordered. Jared released an emotional sigh he’d been holding and Jensen repeated himself, “Look at me, Jay.” 

“I can’t,” Jared shook his head, “I can’t do this.” “Yes, you can,” his lover argued, but Jared argued back, “I can’t see you even less, Jen. This is so wrong.” The older man rubbed his thumbs back and forth on Jared’s cheeks, “I know it is. Yes, it is wrong, but we’re not gonna change the pricks.” 

Jared looked down and nodded, knowing Jensen was right. “Fucking hate this,” Jared looked up miserably. “He’s talking about the whole break. What the fuck are we supposed to do?” 

“Hey,” Jensen held his face tighter, “We’ll find a way. We’ve got the house, thanks to your smart thinking. We can do this.” Jensen waited for Jared to silently nod, and then Jensen pulled him into a tight embrace. 

**Now**

When Jensen slipped into these moods, it was hard to dig himself out. There was one person that could bring him out of a dark mood, but he wasn’t going to get time with him until the Houston con. He hadn’t seen Jared since the 23rd of December. It was a fantastic night, slipping away from the party and spending their own night in their secret house. Jensen had twenty four hours of nothing but Jared and he wouldn’t trade that for anything. 

The effects of that visit were wearing off now and he was walking around genuinely pissed at the air. The opening of FBBC required several last minute adjustments, and abiding by the state’s requirement that a bar owner be ‘nowhere’ near the brewery wasn’t helping the men keep any saner. 

Jensen sighed, knowing damn well this was practically killing them both to do what the CW exec’s wanted. He roughly shoved the cash register drawers back in, after screwing the last little drawer in place. He slammed the napkin holders onto the large tables, knowing damn well this was a good thing to have their first gathering, but pissed about it anyway. 

This was ‘his’ place, ‘his’ business, and he was partnered with trusted people in it who wouldn’t fuck it up. Everything was coming to a good opportunity. Jensen stood for a moment and closed his eyes. He sighed, while looking out the large windows looking out into the huge surrounding property. 

“At least hide it, dumb ass,” Danneel bitched, as she walked by carrying a large case of newly arrived beer glasses. Jensen licked his lips and looked down with his hands on his hips. She was right. He’d been totally on board with this hiatus, fueling Jared with all kinds of encouragement and determination that they would make this just fine. This would be no different than any other time. Jensen sighed again, knowing this hadn’t turned out ‘like’ any other time. 

He ignored Danneel and went to check the taps, while thinking over last week’s lecture from her. After telling her what happened with the network exec’s before they’d left for their Thanksgiving break, Danneel’s unsympathetic rant still lingered in his mind. “You guys are too obvious, Jensen. And the way you look at each other isn’t fooling anyone. Jesus fucking christ, you guys can’t even ‘fake’ your so called ‘friendship’ anymore. You both ask for it, Jensen. I get the PR game, and you should too. It’s the business we’re all in and you guys happen to be at the top of your game so everyone’s watching. I’m doing my brood mare part and so is Genevieve. Stop sulking.” 

Jensen had instantly fumed at Danneel’s last comment, “How dare you fucking use that term. Our kids don’t deserve to hear that shit. You love them as much as I do and it’s fucking ‘off’ for you to say that. Fucking OFF.

After feeling a blatant wave of uncertainty roll through him at his contracted wife’s confrontational mood, Jensen took a step toward her, his anger boiling dangerously beneath the surface, “Be fucking careful about what you say. If you’re out and wanna breech this agreement, then fucking say it...but mean it because I won’t have their innocence caught between this wishy washy attitude change of yours. You’re out, then we’ll get you out, but if you’re in until they’re old enough to explain it to them, then you fucking shut up.” 

Danneel’s mind scrambled through the possibilities of a public divorce situation, snoopy publicity about custody problems and the public finding out about all of this being a big front...‘oooh yeah, there’s that money issue too,’ she realized. Something like that wouldn’t help ‘her’ career either. Who would hire an actress that was somebody’s ‘beard’ wife? Danneel sighed. 

Nope, this was a desirable life. She wasn’t feeling the dizzy goo goo eyed interest for anyone seven years ago and Jensen had been a close friend. He still was. Jensen had never betrayed her, hurt her, or damaged her image. In fact, he had boosted her image. She could still get jobs on her own. And he was a loving father. The image was perfect...and so were the nice cars, beautiful living conditions and most perfect children on the planet. 

Danneel could find no reason to do something so stupid. She was still ‘in’. But not complain? Not bitch? Really? That wasn’t really her. Jensen’s angry stance didn’t scare her, either. She’d known this man for twelve years. He wouldn’t lay a hand on her, but Jensen could be deeply intense when he was in a mood. It scared other people, but not Danneel. 

Danneel softened, “I know that, Jensen, and believe me, my hearts always with my children and wanting to keep them safe. I would never say that in front of them. I’m their mother, of course, and they are my heart, always...and I’m not stupid enough to do something rash and call this all off. I know you’d be okay, but they wouldn’t. I would never tell them they were conceived the way they were and I realize they know nothing different than us being together. I just get cranky, you know? I have to sneak around too, you know, it’s not just you guys.”

Jensen relaxed just a tad at her assurance, but then she raised her voice in renewed anger, “But it pisses me off when you brood around and pine after him and make all the rest of us miserable in the process. You’re fucking seeing each other at that secret house whenever you can. It’s not like you can’t race off and get together. And who is home with our children right now while Gen is in L.A. again, huh? Some couples are separated by continents, Jensen!” 

Jensen’s jaw tensed, but he stayed quiet. What was he supposed to say? There wasn’t anything ‘to’ say, really. Danneel was right. Everyone around them was helping. This wasn’t her doing, it was the damn network. She was getting a lot from this deal, but she was also doing what she was supposed to. The fact that she was right just pissed him off more...and the fact that he hadn’t been with Jared as much as he was used to was amplifying it. 

Jensen should be in a better mood, really. They’d seen each other before Christmas, then snuck away from the party on the 23rd. It was an incredible night, which ran into Christmas Eve day. The next time was when Jensen snuck a trip to Aspen, Colorado and Jared met him at a nearby townhouse. No public knew and no interruptions. It was perfect. 

Jensen thought about the Colorado trip, though and how it hadn’t gone that well. Late Christmas Day, the two families joined for a meal, and while the two men were in Jensen’s game room playing pool, Jared told him of the fight with Gen. She had booked the post Christmas trip for more days than they’d originally planned and Jared was pissed. He wanted to teach Tom to ski, and he was dying to spend quality time with his sons, but he hadn’t planned on staying there for a full week. 

‘Manipulative bitch,’ Jensen thought, as Jared relayed that Gen had already told the kids they were celebrating the New Year on vacation and he couldn’t get out of it. The woman knew damn well Jared’s soft heart toward his kids wouldn’t allow him to disappoint them. ‘Fuck,’ Jensen hated her sometimes. She’d pulled the same shit with Hawaii. 

Jared’s pictures showed a new Jared after Jensen went to see him in Aspen. On the slopes with fans or posing with the boys, Jared was sparkling with happiness and Jensen had to grin when he saw it. He text him ‘pics are beautiful of you, they way they should be,’ and Jared’s return was, ‘thanks to you.’ 

Jared had been missing on New Year’s Eve, but at least that misery was over and now he was back. Jared was currently babysitting, happily, probably on the floor engaging intently in every activity the boys and JJ wanted to do. They ‘loved’ it when Jared was watching them and Jensen knew he would come home tonight to hear JJ’s rendition of their wonderful day. 

He would smile, as JJ told him all about the twins drooling and laughing and getting into everything, while Uncle Jared pretended to be at his wits’ end and fake crying, falling on the floor with his antics. Truth be told, Jensen loved seeing Jared as a father, and as an uncle too. The man drew the kids to him, just like he did adults. 

Jared had problems with Gen, their relationship being much different than Jensen’s with Danneel. They argued often. The kids being on her social media posts and in her ads was a constant stress for Jared and Jensen had to watch it eat away at the younger man. 

Sometimes he put a hand on Jared’s back in silent comfort while there was an argument over the phone...or sometimes Jensen would have to remind Jared on set “breathe” because he could see the poor guy was still thinking about some new video or picture that upset him and getting too upset to perform. 

The men trusted Danneel more, but they’d learned that they couldn’t trust Gen as much. She had showed up at some things, and brought the kids unplanned to public events. It wasn’t well received by Jared but there was nothing he could do about it. People were always watching. When Gen first explained this advertisement business to him, complete with the blog, Jared was supportive. He thought it would be great if she had something of her own to do. 

Lately, however, Gen seemed to become addicted to being in her own limelight. The woman was bringing camera crews to his home and this wasn’t the plan. That was their private home, their safety net. These people were playing with his children, holding them and interacting with them and Jared had no idea who they were. Gen really had lost her boundaries, in Jared’s opinion, but aside from these disagreements, Gen was still playing her part. There were some upsets, but the children were happy and Jared was busting his ass to make sure of that. 

Jensen had been lost in his thoughts. It was January 4rth and they opened in six days. There was a dinner party tonight at the brewery, a pre-taste party with their closest friends. ‘Except Jared,’ Jensen brooded. After Aspen, Jared had gotten sucked into a visit to Vancouver for some filming. Jensen was to join him there in a few days, but he wasn’t sure if Gen would be gone with the kids. Jared told him she was insisting on staying through her birthday and once again, told the kids. 

This kind of shit tended to rile Jensen’s temper but he told himself a long time ago to let Jared handle it. They both had great lives and the beard situation was the best it could be, so it wouldn’t play to piss Gen off too much and risk her going public. Jared was trying to deal with her and Jensen was trying to lay low. 

Jensen felt himself punched in the shoulder, as Danneel got his attention, “I need you to focus on this grand opening and focus on your family image through this party tonight for all the cameras. People are watching! I can see the misery, Jensen, and so will everybody else. If you don’t put on that happy go lucky husband slash father and new brewery opener face, you’re gonna ruin this. Fuck, Jensen, you’re gonna see each other tomorrow night, stop the fucking moody bullshit!” 

Jensen pulled himself out of his funk and managed to get through the rest of his work. The night was fun. People loved the atmosphere and stayed a long time. They had several types of food out on the tables and the place was packed for hours. Jensen wasn’t unhappy about it and he thought he did a good job at burying the gap in his soul for awhile. God, he missed Jared. 

Jared’s feet were up on the den coffee table and he’d been dozing on the couch. After two days of homemade forts, lego monstrosities, diapers and messy cleanups, Jared had crashed from exhaustion. By the time Gen got home from her trip, Jared had barely been conscious enough to hear her confirm that she would be home the next two days. 

Jared was worn out from more than the kids. The mental stress from living this life...this picture perfect picket fence life, was killing him. The holidays had been exhausting, the trip to Vail and then fans pictures at the Aspen resort, then teaching Tom to ski and ice skate. Jared had given everybody everything he had and now he simply felt done. 

‘Here.’ The text he’d been waiting for arrived at two a.m. Jared’s soul felt a warm tidal wave of relief, comfort, peace and anticipation roll through it when he looked at his vibrating phone. Jensen had managed to get away from the house and now it would be ‘their’ time. 

Jared dragged his sluggish form to the door and put on his shoes. He threw on his puffy Supernatural coat and went to the car. The actor yawned and blinked heavy eye lids as he made his way off his property and to the beautiful ornate private house that was hidden off the highway. It was only two miles away and Jared knew if he could just stay conscious long enough to get in that door, Heaven would greet him and bathe him with healing rejuvenation. 

There was an iron gate between the car park and the front door. Jensen heard the faint squeak of it and even the gate sounded tired. His boy was running on fumes, and Jensen could hear it in Jared’s footsteps as he climbed the porch steps. The key turned, the door opened and an extremely exhausted Jared entered. 

Jensen stood his ground, just drinking him in. He had missed Jared more than anyone could understand. This man was his confidante, his personal counselor, his goofing off buddy, his lover and the other half to his soul. Jensen wasn’t even a complete person without this piece to his life...and right now, he was getting him all to himself for awhile. 

Jared yawned and threw his keys on the entry table. He unzipped his jacket and began slipping it off. Jensen stepped toward him and started to help, then he threw the jacket on a chair and looked back at Jared to study him. They stood there in silence for awhile, Jared pent up and thrumming with bogged down anxiety and anguish. 

He looked at Jensen with telling eyes at the emotional damages this break had caused and Jensen immediately knew he needed to fix it. Jensen felt Jared’s hurt to his core and he moved to take Jared’s arm. “Come on,” Jensen softly commanded and led his lover to the large plush couch in the living room. 

He encouraged Jared to lean back and loosely spread himself out, then clicked on the gas powered fireplace with a remote. Jensen handed Jared an FBBC glass of fresh cold beer and the younger man took it and drank it. “Mmmm,” Jared hummed at the woodsy spice flavors and took a few more gulps. 

“S’good, Jen,” Jared mumbled in a gravelly drawl. ‘Exhausted,’ Jensen mentally recited. He smiled, loving that his wine loving costar could actually enjoy some of his new creations. Jensen put his glass down and sat next to Jared sideways, so he could face him. He gently rubbed the hair back from Jared’s face and the younger man closed his eyes and moaned. 

“Relax, Jay...just rest,” Jensen soothed. Jared drifted into his overtaxed subconscious mind with scrolling clips of arguments he’d had with Gen, tears shed by his children when he had to get on a plane, incredible love making sessions he’d shared with Jensen, laughing, joking, the fans and the conventions, the argument with the CW exec’s, the tax appointment for the bar, guilty feelings of not doing enough for everyone. 

Jared’s mind didn’t even relax when he was asleep. Jensen knew this. It took him forty five minutes to reach REM sometimes and Jensen knew this too. He continued the soothing strokes of the younger man’s silky locks, while Jared’s limbs jerked and moved intermittently. He was letting go, but his system had a lot of caged up tension that needed to go. 

Jensen eventually stopped what he was doing, laid his head on his arm, and drifted into sleep while watching his lover. They stayed that way for hours. When daylight became strong enough to peep through the tiny cracks around the curtains, both lovers raised their heads. Jared took a few seconds to yawn and get his bearings. When he looked over, Jensen smiled with heartfelt eyes, “Morning.” 

Jared’s emotion filled sigh of desperation was the only response before Jensen was grabbed behind his head and pulled into a kiss. Their bodies instantly came alive, skyrocketed with fevered pitches and pushing against each other with desperate need. 

Jensen couldn’t sense anything around him, as hell fell into an immediate cocoon of ‘only’ Jared, ‘nothing’ but Jared. ‘I need you,’ his soul desperately cried, as he pushed harder and harder against his lover, trying his damnedest to climb into Jared’s soul. 

Jared pushed back, his body igniting with instant flames. He craved this, ‘had’ to have it, ‘required’ it to his very core. Jensen was breathing life back into him and Jared found himself moving without even knowing it. Jensen was scooting back, pulling Jared with him, until finally the older man laid flat on the couch and encouraged Jared to cover him. 

Their mouths never broke away, unable to take even a second’s break from the powerful sensations of the taste and feel of each other’s tongues. The jeans on Jared were becoming painfully tight, his hard on now bursting at the seams. Jensen’s silky sweats were thinner and the feel of Jared’s rock hard denim covered crotch was pleasantly rubbing against him, his hard on getting the most out of Jared’s gyrating hips. 

Sparks flew wilder, and the urgency became overwhelming. Jared raised up on his haunches, his knees on either side of Jensen’s hips. Jensen hurriedly pushed his sweats down to his ass, then assisted Jared’s shaking hands when they weren’t ripping open his jeans fast enough. 

Fuck, they were on fire. Four hands opened Jared’s fly with a vengeance, and Jensen pulled out the engorged cock from Jared’s soft Saxx underwear. He pumped the member a few times and groaned at the sight of Jared throwing his head back and crying out. 

This was fucking Heaven that they could do this...finally. Jared’s pelvis pumped helplessly out of control, overtaken with his need for Jensen’s touch. The older man pumped his own hips, upward, pushing and begging for friction until he finally felt it from Jared’s tight grip. 

“Mmm,” Jensen grunted, “Mmm..fuckingyes,” he pushed into Jared’s hand and enjoyed the most powerful climb to orgasm since the last time this had happened. Jared and he didn’t always make it to the bedroom. This was common for them to stop wherever they were and tear it down, lay into it and enjoy fucking anyway they damn well wanted. 

“Aaah....aaah,” Jared was climbing rapidly to orgasm, pushing into Jensen’s hand and crying out in blissful pleasure. Jensen felt himself pushing near the edge, Jared’s hand pumping him and driving him further into ecstasy. “Fuck,” Jensen grunted, panting, “Fuck, here it comes,” and as Jensen strained with the preliminary tension of orgasm, Jared fucked himself into Jensen’s hand faster and came hard, “Yes!” He cried out, throwing his head back in abandon, “Aaaaaahhh,” just as Jensen growled fiercely and came, “Uuuughhhh.” 

They spasmed violently, jerking through their pleasure filled waves, their orgasms gripping them and bursting with sparks of endorphins. “Mmm...mmmm,” Jared tried to come down, spasming with aftershocks, Jensen doing the same. They rode the gentle rolling spasms until they subsided then laid limp, panting helplessly until they could catch their breaths. 

Jared had leaned to the side, his elbow on the couch until he could regain control of his limbs. Jensen had his hands on Jared’s thighs, feeling the twitching muscles in them, while they both came down from their high. “Jesus,” Jared breathed in between his honest assessment. “Mmm...oh yeah,” Jensen responded with his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face. 

Jared recovered enough, finally, and worked his way off of Jensen to stand up. The restrictive jeans tripped him, a little, and Jensen sat up as the younger man caught himself and snickered. Jensen smirked because this meant Jared was better. The laughing at himself was just the beginning. 

Jensen helped the younger man pull up the sagging pants and Jared held them together instead of buttoning them. Jensen pulled his own sweats up and slipped his arms around his lover’s waist. Jared stood still, holding his pants and melting into Jensen’s embrace at the same moment. They both grinned at each other and still no words were needed. 

Jensen kissed the younger man and took a few moments to enjoy the taste of his favorite mouth and tongue. Jared’s exquisite response kept him lingering in the kiss longer than he’d planned, of course. The younger man obviously hadn’t gotten enough of Jensen’s mouth, either. 

The lovers ended the kiss and silently headed for the bedroom, Jensen’s hand on Jared’s lower back. A hot shower was in order, definitely in silent understanding between them and one of their favorite things to do together. They still didn’t need to talk yet. This thing between them, this quiet connection, bridged so well they rarely ‘didn’t’ know what the other was thinking. 

They stripped bare and stepped into the marble tiled shower, waiting a moment for the water to heat up. Jensen’s hazel green focused eyes always made Jared’s insides melt when he stared at him. Jared’s steel grey beauties that changed from hazels to green and then back to grey were magnetic depths of beauty that Jensen often got lost in. 

They spent a lot of time doing this when they were alone. Staring, reconnecting, speaking without words. The deep connection between them was rare. It was unique and filled with love and longing, a need to be together, and sometimes people tried to understand it, sometimes they tried to break it...but it was thirteen years old and it wasn’t going anywhere. 

They soaped each other’s bodies, enjoying the feeling of sliding their hands all over each other’s skin. They washed each other’s hair, then stood under the spray and let the hot water permeate their senses and rinse them off. Once clean, Jensen kissed his other half before he turned off the water and reached for the towels. 

Jared stood still with a grin on his face. When Jensen turned back with the towels, he smirked at Jared’s look, “What?” Jared dried himself off, glancing at Jensen as he spoke, “We showered...and nobody got a sore ass out of it. What a concept.” 

Jensen chuckled, “Mmmm...didn’t know we could do that.” Jared finished drying and stood up to face Jensen and run his fingers through his long wet hair, “Maybe we’re getting old,” Jared commented. 

Jensen nodded, “Ah,” as he turned to throw the towels in the hamper. The two lovers searched for some soft clothing to enjoy while they were on their short getaway. They always left multiple choices here in case they ever needed it. Once they’d brushed their teeth and threw deodorant on, both men headed for the kitchen. 

“I hope you stole some good shit from that party at the brewery,” Jared grumbled, making a beeline for the refrigerator. Jensen followed at a slower pace, grinning when his lover found what was in the refrigerator. “Fuck yes, Jen!” Jared swung the door wide and bent over to use two hands.

The tray he pulled out was an enormous ten pound array of barbecued chicken, tri tip and some spicy hot links, all covered in plastic wrap. “Jesus, we’re never leaving,” Jared blurted out. He quickly turned to kiss Jensen, “This has definitely earned you a blow job.” 

Jensen laughed while he started on the espresso maker. He whipped out two little servings while Jared hurried to fill plates and put the first in the microwave. “Mmm,” Jared tasted the barbecue sauce on his fingers and rolled his eyes. “Jesus, this is the best sauce, did you make it?” 

Jensen handed Jared his espresso and sipped his own, “Mm-mm, we hired it all. They were recommended and it felt like everyone was too stressed and busy to stress about getting food right.” Jared snooped in the refrigerator again and pulled out a covered dish of bacon rolled peppers filled with cream cheese, some veggies and dip, and a little tray of crab covered crackers. 

He looked over the ensemble and dug right in to the crackers and veggies, not waiting for the hot food to finish. Jensen tilted his head in thought, “You didn’t eat dinner, did you.” Jared looked up at the older man, frozen in the middle of a bite of delicious crab mix covered cracker. 

He finished the morsel quickly and shook his head, as he looked down and grabbed another one, “No, I didn’t get the chance.” Jensen stepped closer and placed his hand on Jared’s back. “Why?” Jensen asked that in a suspiciously concerned tone, but he already knew the answer. 

Jensen always worried about his costar. He hated when they were apart because he knew Jared had the propensity to let himself go because he was too focused on making everyone else happy. Jensen balanced him, got him to eat, got him to sleep, to laugh. 

Jared sighed, “Well, Odette spit up and I had to change her and while I was doing that, Tom and Shep got in a fight and wound up both crying. I had to play Mike Brady and sit them down and lecture them about tempers and play fighting with boundaries and all that. Meanwhile, Odette kept grabbing my beard and belly laughing so my lecture wasn’t as stern and serious as it should have been.” 

Jared was quiet for a minute, chewing on a piece of broccoli with dip on it. He added with a shrug of his shoulder, “I forgot. I bathed the boys, bathed Odette, put her to bed first, then read to the boys, then put them to bed. Pretty soon I was opening my eyes while sitting on the couch in my office wondering how the hell I even got there.” 

Jared looked at his lover and sighed helplessly. Jensen smiled at him with heartfelt eyes and pushed a stray piece of hair back from his face, “You’re the most incredible dad I’ve ever met, Padalecki.” Jared smirked, kissed Jensen, “I don’t know about that, but I try to be ‘everything’ while we’re on break to make up the rest of the year.” 

Jared looked at Jensen, “I’m not a better father than you, Ackles.” Jensen argued, “Uh, no...my daughter has been chattering for two days about how ‘Uncle Jared does this and Uncle Jared does that and,” Jensen paused sighed, “my own kids don’t love me anymore, they only love Uncle Jared.” 

Jared giggled and kissed him, “Shut up, they have the best dad in the universe.” He took a few more bites, then shook his head, “Man those little buggers are cute.” Jensen rubbed the younger man’s back again, “You mean the twins?” Jared nodded and Jensen agreed, “Yeah.” Jared was quiet for a moment, then he looked at Jensen, “You know, I’m noticing a natural connection between Zeppelin and Shep. We better prepare ourselves because Shep gets in trouble a lot.” 

Jensen laughed at Jared’s warning. He swapped the plates in the microwave before turning back to his lover, “Well, Odette is gonna steal hearts. She’s mesmerizing when she looks at you.” Jared nodded, “I won’t be the one to discipline her, that’s for damn sure. I’m wrapped around her finger.” 

Jensen slid his arm around Jared’s waist again and rested his chin on the broad shoulder. When the microwave beeped, he turned and removed the hot steaming plate and replaced it with the other. Jared had finally started to feel his blood sugar returning. Man, his tank had been empty. When the microwave finished, both men took beer and barbecued meats out onto the private terrace and flicked on the heaters. It was breakfast time, but who cared? 

They talked for two hours, laughed and joked about things that had gone wrong with the brewery and Jared getting his legs tied up trying to help Thomas with the gondola. They’d fallen off the chair trying to get off, but Jared managed to land first and cushion Tom underneath him. The two of them just laid in the snow laughing. Jared said he probably was a bad influence but Jensen disagreed. “I think those boys had the time of their lives. They always do when you’re with them, anybody can see it in their little faces.” 

Jensen looked at Jared’s shy dimpled grin and his downturned face. He reached over and put his hand on top of Jared’s, getting the younger man to look up. “They’re fantastic boys, Jare, and they’re gonna turn out to be fantastic grownups...like you...and you don’t have to make up for shit on your breaks because you’re a perfect father all year ‘round.” 

Jensen’s words meant the world to Jared. The older man didn’t give fake compliments and he didn’t waste time with fluff. “Thank you,” Jared smiled softly, touched to the core. He didn’t get this from Gen, so he soaked it up from Jensen. Sometimes, Jared thought his contracted wife was jealous of he and Jensen’s relationship, so she interfered on purpose. He couldn’t pinpoint it, though, and she truly was a good mother, but Jared had an uncertain feeling about her, at times, and it worried him. 

Jared cleared his throat, “So...I’m expecting to see you Tuesday and then we’re kinda back on filming schedule, so at least we’ll have the Vancouver houses. If Gen stays home when Tom’s back to school, hopefully there won’t be any damn surprise arrivals and we’ll be together.“ 

Jensen smirked roguishly, “There’s the overnight at the Orlando con coming.” Jared kissed him, raising an eyebrow, “Mmm, yes I think some of us will be coming.” Jensen giggled at Jared’s double meaning, then followed him to the kitchen with the dishes. They put all the leftovers back in the refrigerator, knowing damn well that would be their sustenance for the night. 

Jared grabbed some water bottles and went silently toward the bedroom. Jensen followed. His dick started to get hard because he knew it was time. Time for something and since it involved Jared, it was going to be hot. Jared opened the master suite slider and flicked on the spa jets. He set the water bottles on the side of the hot tub and tested the water. 

Jensen was zeroed in on his lover’s perfect ass through those sweatpants when Jared looked back and caught him. “See something you like?”   
Jensen stuttered out of his trance and came out to join Jared. “More than like,” the older man grumbled. Jared grinned and turned back to the tub. He started removing his clothing in silence, so Jensen did the same. 

Fuck, this was another favorite of his. Jared placed a tube of lube on the tub’s flat rim, just in case they needed it, and then he climbed over the wall and got in. “Mmmm,” Jensen loved that view. When Jared opened his legs to step over the tub wall, Jensen could see the back side of his balls and dick and it was pretty damn awesome.   
He’d kissed those cheeks, kneaded them, and licked them, stuck his tongue in Jared’s hole and made him come that way...right against the jacuzzi wall, bent over and spread out. 

“Hey!” Jared got his attention, then laughed, as Jensen was startled out of his daydream. Jared was completely submerged and leaning back against the side. He wondered which ‘time’ in this thing Jensen had been remembering. Jensen slipped his clothes off and stepped over and in, while Jared studied his entire body. 

Jensen drifted toward Jared, while the younger man was shaking his head with a knowing grin. “What,” Jensen grumbled while placing himself directly over Jared’s lap. Jared’s hands slid up Jensen’s legs and moved them around to knead the perfect ass he loved. “You’re a fucking Ken doll, that’s what...goddamned you’re gorgeous, Ackles.“

Jared continued to rub his hands around Jensen’s cheeks and into his crack, then out again. He slid his hands up Jensen’s lower back and rubbed in circles before going back to Jensen’s ass. The older man was moving, gyrating his hips very subtle and slow, feeling Jared’s dick below him respond. 

Jared laid his head back against the tub and eyed Jensen’s lips. The older man took that as a definite invitation and lowered his mouth to meet Jared’s. He pushed down on the perfect lips and hungrily devoured the barbecue and beer flavored tongue. Jensen did not hold back. This was hot molten desire and it was flooding from his very core. 

Jensen pushed harder against Jared’s lower body, grinding his balls and dick down onto Jared’s. They moaned and ground into each other, their tongues taking over a fucking rhythm, which skyrocketed their internal heat. Jensen’s full cock was poking Jared in the stomach now and the younger man suddenly ‘had’ to get his mouth on it. 

He put his hands on Jensen’s face and pulled him up, while they breathed a few needed breaths. “Give me your dick,” Jared commanded. Jensen raised himself up and leaned his weight on his elbows behind Jared’s head, then he placed his dick right in front of the younger man’s mouth. His ass was now outside of the water and he could feel the cool air. 

Jared looked over his prize and then slid his mouth down it without any hesitation. “Oooh...God,” Jensen shuttered at the instant pleasure. It hit him like a lightning bolt, as Jared paused with his mouth full and slid his tongue all around Jensen’s dick. “Aaaah, god yes,” Jensen was lost. He straightened up and leaned his head back. 

Jensen never had any defense against the power of Jared’s mouth. His body knew this, knew Jared’s loving determination and it turned itself over to him in an instant when he wanted this. “Fuck,” Jensen curled in a little, as the pleasure became more intense. He was playing with Jared’s hair with his hand and leaning his weight on the tub wall with his other hand. 

“God,” Jensen groaned, Jared now started a slow glide of his mouth up and down the shaft. “Mmmm...mmmm,” Jensen was groaning uncontrollably. “Fuck, that feels good, Jay,” Jensen panted, trying desperately not to force his dick into Jared’s mouth. Jared’s hands were kneading Jensen’s cool butt cheeks and one hand slipped to the front and under Jensen’s balls to rub them and knead them. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Jensen had a very limited vocabulary at the moment. The white hot suction was overwhelming his senses. Jared put his hands back on Jensen’s ass and pulled his hips toward him, guiding his lover to fuck himself into the hot wet mouth. Jensen pushed in and white hot sparks flew through him, with everything centered on his dick. 

“Ohjesuschrist,” Jensen leaned both his hands on the tub deck and started fucking into his lover’s mouth. “Mmmm,fuck,” Jensen growled and groaned. He stared at the sight of his engorged cock pumping into his beautiful lover’s mouth and it started to take over everything he knew. Jensen fucked him...he fucked his mouth, grunting and groaning because it felt so fucking good. 

“God,” Jensen’s cry was more desperate...his body quickly approaching orgasm. “OhgodJare,” Jensen was spiraling. He felt Jared’s finger circling his ring and this just pushed him higher toward his peak, “Ahgodyes,” Jared pushed the finger inside and began pumping it to the rhythm of his mouth. Jensen pushed back, hungry for it, then forward because he couldn’t stop. 

“Ohfuck,” Jared pushed the finger in further and pumped him as Jensen loudly lost his control, “Ah god yes...yes, Jared fuck me with it, ohmygod, fuck me with it...I’m coming...oh fucking christ, I’m coming.” Jared clamped down his mouth and sucked. “Fuuuuuck,” Jensen screamed and pushed into Jared’s mouth hard and threw his head back, “Aaaaahhhh.” 

It was perfect, Jared thought. It made his dick hard just doing this to Jensen and he never got enough of it. Jensen was helplessly crying out, pushing and jerking into Jared’s mouth, spasming and shaking in absolute rapture. Jared eased his suction and slowed his rhythm, leaving his finger where it was but slowing his glide in and out. Jensen kept groaning, so Jared didn’t stop yet. He would coax Jensen through this and follow his lead as the older man’s spasms started to lessen. 

“Mmmm,” Jensen’s head flopped forward and he dropped his hands back on the deck to barely support his weight with trembling arms. He was still grunting. ‘Goddamn, Jared does this to me.’ “Fuck,” Jensen grumbled with closed eyes, barely able to hold himself up and Jared grinned as his slip his mouth off Jensen’s dick. 

“Mmmmm,” Jared rubbed his hands up and down Jensen’s thighs and around his ass and lower back. Jared plopped his head back on the tub and looked up at his lover, who seemed to be struggling with his momentary weakness. Jared pulled Jensen down, getting him to go with the encouragement to get back under the water and lean against Jared. 

Jensen leaned his forehead against the younger man’s and Jared grinned knowingly, “Did you like that?” Jensen guffawed, “Whatd’you think?” His voice was still grumbling from those noises he made and his speech a little bit slurred. Jared was still rubbing his hands all over Jensen’s slick body, enjoying his satisfaction at blowing Jensen’s mind like that. Jensen pulled up so he could see into Jared’s eyes better, “Dammit, Padalecki, you do that to me every time. I was going to sit on that nice dick of yours, but fuck if I couldn’t remember who I was after you started that.”

Jared grinned at the older man’s admission. Jensen looked a bit put out about himself. “Would you like to sit on it now?” Jared asked while nuzzling Jensen’s neck. Jensen grabbed the lube and shoved it in Jared’s hand for an answer, then he shoved his tongue in the younger man’s mouth and enjoyed tasting himself in there for a minute. 

He pulled back and met Jared’s dilated smouldering eyes, “What do you think?” Jensen raised up, enough for Jared to reach his ass and the younger man proceeded to lube him inside with plenty of gel. The gel wouldn’t stay on in the water, as they knew from the past, but getting it up inside was a perfect solution. 

Jared used his fingers, pumping them in and out to lube up Jensen’s channel. The older man began to push back in rhythm to meet Jared’s thrusts. “Mmmmm, you need to stop that or I’m not gonna make it, Jen, it’s too fuckin’ hot.” Jensen fucked himself harder, feeling his libido rise again. “Stop what?” Jensen knew damn well what Jared meant. The younger man shook his head and curled his fingertips forward, searching for that magic button. 

“Aaaah,” Jensen lit up and threw his head back, fucking himself back onto the fingers, blurting out, “Fuck that feels good.” “Jesus,” Jared was massaging Jensen’s prostate but the older man’s reaction was gonna make him come from watching. God, this turned him on. Jensen was so cool and collected most of the time, it was so goddamned hot to see the man with his head back and fucking himself at Jared’s mercy. 

“Sit on my dick,” Jared suddenly ordered, pulling his fingers out and guiding Jensen’s position with his hands on Jensen’s hip bones. Jensen lowered himself as he looked into Jared’s eyes and watched the desperate passion turn to ecstasy. Jared’s mouth fell open, he panted and moaned and his eyes roll up as Jensen slowly slid himself down on his dick. 

“Aah,” Jared’s head fell back as he and Jensen cried out at the absolute ecstasy of being connected like this. Jared kissed him and between their hot mouths and tongues, the feel of Jensen’s hot channel sliding up and down his cock, Jared found himself having to push up. 

“Mmmm,” “Nnngh,” the lovers moaned at the feel of being this connected. There was nothing like this. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hips and started fucking him from underneath. The younger man was growling and grunting, well on his way to release. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Jared warned, fucking his dick up harder. 

Jensen tweeked his hips a bit and ‘wham’ he felt that huge head of Jared’s cock pound into the perfect spot. “Fuck, yes,” Jensen grunted “Shit, I’m coming too,” feeling the powerful wave coming. “Jesus,” Jensen roared, feeling the orgasm coming from inside this time. It was a different feeling...overpowering and from the very core. Jensen’s dick didn’t need stimulation, his prostate was fully enjoying this.

Jared pistoned his hips, “Fuck...fuck...fuck.” He slammed his dick up hard and gripped Jensen’s hips hard, “Uuuuugghhhhhhhh,” Jared screamed into Jensen’s collarbone, shaking with tension. Jensen pistoned down twice more then came, “Nnnnnnnngghhhhh.” He screamed into Jared’s neck. They jerked and spasmed, clung together with muscles taught. Their orgasms were powerful, intense. 

Jensen had forgotten everything else. The kids, the separation of he and Jared, the network, their jobs and commitments...everything was gone except this. ‘Jesus,’ it was freeing...he felt nothing be peace. Jared was against him, moaning and riding the waves of pleasure filled aftershocks. He kissed Jensen’s neck, while still holding him tight. Jensen kissed Jared’s neck, then nuzzled him and ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair. 

“Mmmmm,” Jensen moaned at the peaceful feeling of all those endorphins running through his veins. He gently lifted himself, sliding off of Jared’s softening cock. Jared moaned, releasing his tight grip for just a few seconds so Jensen could lift himself off and then return to sitting on his lap. The men encircled each other with their arms and rested there, enjoying the bubbles and the heat of the water, while post orgasmic satisfaction melted their insides. 

After their bone melting time in the hot tub, Jared pulled his lover into the huge master bedroom and flicked on some football. Jensen laid like a naked greek god, waiting for someone to bring him rubbing oil and grapes. Jared grinned at the picture. They were alone, they could do what they wanted. 

The younger man disappeared for a few minutes, then returned with a tray of some crab covered crackers and two beers. He handed Jensen one, then crawled onto the bed with the other supplies. They turned the game up and enjoyed sports talk and snacks for awhile, completely naked and happy. 

After the games went for awhile, Jensen woke himself with a snort. He never thought he was a snoring person, but apparently he’d picked it up somewhere along the way. It was getting a little chilly now that the hot tub temp’s had worn off and they were still laying here naked. Jensen looked over at his counterpart and Jared was sprawled in abandoned exhaustion, sleeping peacefully. 

Jensen dragged himself out of bed and peed. He returned to remove the snack tray from the middle of the huge bed and Jared’s beer that was leaning against his pillow. The younger man’s dynamic famous locks were going every which way all over his face and the pillows. Jared was sleeping with his mouth slightly open. 

Jensen moved the hair off Jared’s face, carefully, then nudged his lover to comply with just a few moves to get the thick plush bedding pulled out from underneath him. Jensen covered Jared to neck and the younger man instantly nestled further into the warmth. 

Jensen smiled at his handiwork. Jared only slept this hard with Jensen around. The older man took everything to the kitchen and grabbed more water bottles, then came back to the master bedroom and lowered the sound on the t.v. He got back under the covers and laid next to his gorgeous bedmate until he fell back into dreamland. 

Jared woke from a very pleasant dream. There was a warm wet sensation touching him in his most private place and he was gyrating and moaning from it. He opened his eyes and realized it was real. He was on his stomach, with his arms and legs spread wide, and someone was taking advantage of that position. 

“Mmmmgod, Jen,” he softly mumbled, pushing his ass back toward the pleasure. Jared took hold of the pillows in a tight grip. Jensen loved doing this to him and felt was unbelievable. “Mm...good morning,” Jensen mumbled for a second, then went back to what he was doing. 

“Ah god...what time is it,” Jared spoke in between his escalating breaths. Jensen was circling his hole with his tongue and it was driving him wild. He stopped once again and mumbled, “About five o clock,” then went back to the hot tongue pushing it’s way into Jared’s hole. 

“Oooh, my god,” Jared pushed back, unable to deny the pull of something that good. “Mmmm,” Jensen hummed in approval. He loved it when Jared went nuts over this. Jensen stiffened his tongue and pushed in far, driving Jared to new heights. “Oh god,” the younger man responded. “I didn’t mean....to sleep....that long,” Jared’s breathing increased even more. 

Jensen fucked his tongue in and out and Jared yelled into his pillow, “Jesuschrist!” He pushed his ass back and met Jensen’s thrusts. ‘Fuck, that felt good,’ Jared was falling into the overwhelming sensation. Jensen stopped for a few seconds, wiggled his tongue up inside the younger man’s channel and Jared shook, “Ah god.” 

Jensen smiled...as much as he could with his mouth busy. He was driving Jared crazy. He slipped his hand under and rubbed Jared’s balls while he pulled one of his ass cheeks wide open. Jensen fucked him with tongue, pushing in harder as Jared pushing back. The younger man was groaning into the pillow, louder and pushing back. 

Jensen started playing with Jared’s ring, using his alternate hand. He rubbed his pointer finger around the ring while keeping his tongue going. Jensen could feel Jared’s tension, his body screaming for orgasm, after all this stimulation. Jensen pushed his finger in, now fucking his tongue and finger into the younger man simultaneously. 

Jared screamed into the pillow, panting with madness, “Fuck!” Jensen’s hand kneading his balls. “Jensen,” Jared cried, not knowing what he was saying. “Jensen!” He cried again. He raised his hips slightly, pushing back and fucking himself against Jensen’s unbearable onslaught. Jesus christ he needed to come. 

Jared fucked himself with more desperation and Jensen took pity on him. He moved the hand on Jared’s balls to his hard cock, which was leaking with pre-come. Jensen used the natural lube to encircle the member and provide Jared with needed friction. “Fuck,” Jared fucked himself back against the amazing finger and tongue, forward to shove his dick into the tight grip and, “Fuck, Jensen, I’m coming yes...oh Jensen yes...ohmygod, YESSSSSSSSS, nnnnnngggghhhhhh,” he came hard screaming into the pillow. 

Fuck, it was so good. He jerked and spasmed, screaming in ecstasy until the brunt of the climax subsided. “Nnnngh,” he couldn’t stop grunting into the pillow as waves of aftershocks gentled their grip on him. “Aaah....oooh,” Jared’s moans kept going, softening until finally the younger man stopped quivering and lay panting and trying to recover. 

Jesus, that felt amazing. Jensen ended his ministrations, kissing Jared’s asshole, then each cheek. He loved how he could play this beautiful body like a fine instrument and leave Jared in a helpless post orgasmic haze. Jensen jumped to the side of Jared and lay next to him. He put his hand on the younger man’s lower back and propped his head up with his elbow, waiting. 

Jared finally lifted his head and sluggishly turned to toward Jensen, “Fuck, Jensen, I can’t move.” Jensen laughed, “What’s the matter, Jare?” Jared plopped his head back down and groaned, “Mmmm, you know what you did.” Jensen bent his knee and laid it over Jared’s bare ass. 

He laid his head on his crooked elbow and continued smiling at the vision. Jared’s hair was so done. It was all over the frickin place and definitely covering his eyes again. Jensen had done this. It was quite a sight to see the normally energized whirlwind known as Jared Padalecki reduced to a pile of jello. This was priceless. 

After finally gravitating to the kitchen, the men heated up the leftover barbecue. They added some spring rolls that Jared hadn’t seen the first time he raided the fridge. Both men watched the huge television over the fireplace with loose sweats on and nothing else. They gorged on the delicious foods, drank beer and then brought out something stronger. 

After several shots of whiskey, they went into another room and attempted a very clumsy match of ping pong. “Okay, get ready to eat y’ur shorts, Jenneepoo,” Jared drunkily threatened from one side of the table. Jensen chuckled a knowing grin, “I don’t think soooo Padalackles, and it’s eat your ‘words’, dumb ass, only YOU can eat m’shorts!” 

“CUCAW!” Jared bellowed, not knowing what the hell for, then Jensen served the ball that went flying into Jared’s face. It hit with a loud smack between the eyes and it took Jared a few seconds of stretching his face and blinking to figure out something wasn’t right, “Whatthe fuck w’s that?” The men doubled over laughing so hard they dropped their paddles and fell on the floor rolling and holding their stomachs. It went on...they couldn’t stop.

Jensen eventually pulled himself up, using the wall, and looked around for the ball. Jared still laid on the floor trying to catch his breath. He rolled over and got on all fours, then sluggishly sat on his haunches. “Heyhey!” Jensen cheered from a corner, holding up the ball. 

Jared looked over and smiled, seeing Jensen acting like a six year old. This was fun. They tried to play, terribly, for the next half hour, then finally ended that activity for another. “Hey...” Jared leaned heavily into his lover’s space, “Les do a rock b’nd!” Jensen giggled, “Hmmm, okay. Anything’ll be fun with you..even that stupid game.” 

Jared feigned a mock put out response, “What? S’the best game ev’r,” Jared whined as they staggered into the living room. Jared put his hand around Jensen’s shoulders and Jensen had a hold of Jared’s waist. Together they swayed and stumbled and finally plopped down on the couch, facing the t.v. 

Jensen used his left hand to pour a couple more shots for them while Jared slid to his knees and dug into the compartments under the coffee table. Inside, he found the mic’s and guitars and brought them out. “Oookay, here we go,” Jared announced, then expertly flicked through the menu’s until he found the right segment. He and Jensen played this all the time. Jensen said he hated it, but Jared didn’t believe him. 

After more shots and several truly botched up songs, the two men laid back against the couch and rested, just enjoying each other’s presence. After breathing in silence for awhile, waiting for their heads to stop spinning, Jensen turned to Jared and said, “I can’t stand what I saw when you got here last night.”

Jared turned his head to search the greenish hazel eyes that he loved. Jensen turned toward Jared more and continued, “You’re so important to me, and I hate what this does to you.” Jared swallowed. He’d had this conversation before with Jensen, but it melted his insides every time. God, it was good to be loved. 

“I love what I’m seeing right now, though,” Jensen added, as he stared into Jared’s alluring grey beauties. His eyes changed between hazel and grey and it fascinated Jensen. Jared smiled softly, “Maybe you just fix everything.” Jensen smiled. He played with Jared’s hair for a few minutes, watching the beautiful grey pools turn even lighter as Jared relaxed more. 

Jared suddenly felt the emotions coming to the surface. It was probably the alcohol, or it was just because this break had been a tougher run than usual, but his eyes pooled. “S’okay,” Jensen said, as Jared quickly pinched his eyelids with his fingers. 

Jensen pulled him to him, “Come on,” and Jared went willingly into Jensen’s arms. They hugged for several minutes, Jared pushing his face into his lover’s neck and hanging onto his lifeline. Jensen surrounded Jared with his warmth and held his own face in Jared’s neck. 

“I’m so sorry, Jay,” Jensen felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. “S’okay,” Jared whispered in return, “You are so worth it.” Jensen held him tighter and they spent several minutes drinking in each other’s comfort. Jared finally looked up at him and the two men smiled at each other. They kissed quickly and stood up. 

Both men felt the alcohol effects dying down, at least. Together, they cleaned up the leftover food and put everything in the kitchen. “So, who’s cooking in the morning?” Jensen asked that while staring at Jared’s perfect ass through his sweats. The younger man was covering things and bending over to put them in the fridge. “I don’t know,” Jared answered from his position, “maybe we’ll split it. There’s all the fixin’s in here.” 

Jensen had planted himself on the bar stool, watching Jared with his hand supported by his elbow. He grinned when Jared did a double take and noticed him watching. The younger man grinned and kept cleaning things up. He wiped off the counters and then rinsed off the dishes and put them in the washer. Jensen thought it was highly domestic...and cute. 

After Jared turned around again, he finally sighed and addressed Jensen, who was still staring at him, “You might have an issue, staring at someone’s ass for that long. I’m not sure it’s healthy.” Jensen smiled with a gleam in his eye, “Oh really...well, thanks for that warning, but I wasn’t staring at ‘someone’s’ ass I was staring at my perfect other ‘half’s’ ass, which is ‘thee’ most perfect one in the galaxy. Forgive me for recognizing it’s beauty.” 

Jared snorted and shook his head, lookin down. Jensen swore he was smirking. Jared argued, “It’s not perfect. It’s hairy and gross.” Jensen shook his head slowly, “Mm-mm,” he argued, “it’s just right, like two large fuzzy peaches in my hands, and it tastes like cinnamon...I don’t know how you get it to do that, but,” Jensen grinned wider as Jared laughed. 

Jared looked up and said, “Stop,” but Jensen couldn’t resist and just had to add, “Cinnamon spicy.” Jared quickly moved over to the man and covered his mouth, “Goddammit Jensen, stop.” Jared was blushing, but giggling at the same time. Jensen loved this Jared. It was adorably charming to see the shy little grin and embarrassing Jared come out. He wasn’t this relaxed with anyone else. He couldn’t stop giggling, but he was trying to hide it, “Jensen, I mean it.” 

Jensen sighed, with Jared’s hand still over his mouth, then nodded. Jared pulled hand away and waited but Jensen was finally dropping the subject, for now. He turned his back and opened the freezer to pull out some chocolate fudge ice cream, while Jensen secretly grinned that he’d gotten Jared to this point. 

The lovers sat on the floor near the fire and ate their ice cream, licking and sucking their spoons obscenely in front of one another and laughing about it. They put their empty bowls down and sat back against the couch, Jared looking thoughtful. Jensen nudged him, “What are you thinking?” 

Jared glanced at him, then back to the fire, “I was just thinking how interesting it is that fans know.” Jared turned to look at Jensen, who had raised an eyebrow. Jared said, “You know. They suspect, they see things and they suspect this...they even write stories about it.” 

Jared smirked and so did Jensen. The younger man turned back to the fire and Jensen commented, “I bet there’s some hot ones out there.” Jared giggled again. It was good to hear that sound and Jensen soaked it in. 

“So, when we burst out of our secret cover ups some day, after our kids are safely in good places and we don’t work for homophobes anymore, they’ll throw a party for themselves because they were right?” Jared looked at Jensen after asking that. The older man nodded and grinned, “I suppose so.” 

The lovers spent the rest of the night exploring each other’s bodies. Their build up was slow and steady. After kissing for several minutes in front of the fire, they moved to the bedroom and got under the covers. Jared’s wet spot from earlier surprised them, since they’d forgotten about it. “Ah,” the younger man squealed, as Jensen touched it with his leg and burst out laughing, “Shit.” 

Jared quickly went and grabbed a towel, “Fuck, that’s disgusting.” Jensen chuckled, “It wasn’t disgusting at the time.” Jared smirked while placing the towel over the offending stain, “No...no, it wasn’t....the poor housekeeper’s gonna find this.” Jensen argued, “Hey, you did all the dishes for her, she shouldn’t complain about the mess in the bed. I’m sure she’s seen worse.” Jared had to agree, “I’m sure she has.” 

He crawled back under the covers and moved into Jensen’s arms. Right away, the heat melted into his soul. They spent the night touching and exploring, doing whatever they wanted. Jensen wound up entering Jared and fucking him slowly and deep, making him cry out over and over at the closeness of it. Jared felt owned, protected, safe, and deeply desired. He came gloriously, crying Jensen’s name and the older man knew he would never forget that sound as they went about their days, fulfilled their responsibilities and deal with their careers. 

When they said goodbye the next day, it was after breakfast and double espresso’s and several warm embraces and kisses. They were ready to face their challenges again because each one knew they had this and it was always waiting, always there for them. Jensen took Jared’s chin in his hand before they got into separate cars and looked intently into his eyes, “Hey...we’re gonna make this.” Jared smiled softly, his eyes shining with love and happiness, “Yes we are.” 

 

The End.


End file.
